Clark leaves
by whatweareafreaidof
Summary: After clark beats doomday he leaves, know one has any idea  where he is. Chloe heart broken moves to gotham and fall in love with Bruce Wayne, now 3 years later clark returns, And chloe life with never be the same
1. Chapter 1

Clark leaves for 3 years,

Summary, Clark left after doomsday, there were know kondorion, and after six mouths, Chloe left metropolis, and move to Gotham, and meet and fell in love with Bruce Wayne, in time the league came together, but now Clark. It now 3 years after Clark left.

I wanted to think, iluvaqt for his help with the first two chapters, but he got to busy with real life to help anymore, so if any want to Bata please let me know.

"_Clark Kent is dead."_

Even after three years, those words still-hunt me. He walked out my door and out of my life forever. I begged him to stay and I waited for six months for him to come back, and he never did.

The ghost of Jimmy lingering, the League gone, but most of all Clark leaving me, I couldn't take it anymore and I left Metropolis forever. I move to Gotham and met Bruce Wayne. Slowly piece by piece, I gave him my heart, and I learned he was Batman. In time, we fell in love. And I slowly brought the League back together. I told him about my life, but even now, I could not tell him about Clark. He knows he was my best friend and that he left me, after my husband died. And I am sure he has figured out that Clark was a member of the League, but not that Clark is an alien, or how much I loved him.

So here I am, in a dress that cost more than I made in a year working at the Daily Planet. This is my engagement party. Not the fake one I had a few weeks ago where I was introduced to the elite of Gotham. No, this was the real one where all my friends are there. Bart and his date, AC and his wife. The twins. I wish Martha was here, but she died less than a year ago.

"May you be as happy in your life as I am in mine," Oliver says with a smile as he hugging his wife of one year, Lois Lane. They are so cute together. I always thought they made a picture perfect couple. Oliver came back after I left Metropolis and they started dating again. On Valentine's Day over a year ago, at the top of the Eiffel Tower he'd asked her to be his wife and in a matter of weeks, she'd married him.

"We love you, Chloe," says Pete, while holding Lana's hand to his chest. "We're so happy, you found someone who can give you everything you deserve." Whoever would have thought those two would get together, but they been in love for the last two years. Pete makes Lana happy, he can put her first in his life. He finished law school and has been trying to help kids who have limited options, by giving them scholarships through a non-profit organization. With Lana's experience running Isis, they are rallying corporate bodies behind their cause, offering youth a chance to make the right choices.

"Congratulation Chloe, or should I call you Mrs. Wayne?" Clark says with no emotion in his voice.

I look up and see him, first time in three years. He is not the Clark I remember. He is wearing all black now, gone is that innocent smile that he used to have. He walks toward me like he owns the place, and I get the feeling that he would have felt comfortable in the castle of old, but it's his eyes that scare me, the way they soak in everything, judging it all.

"Clark, what are you hell are you doing here?" I bite out with venom. It scares me at how quickly all that anger and hurt comes boiling to the surface when it's been so long that I thought he'd faded from my memory like he vanished from my life. "You're not welcome here, (I hate you I never want to see you again,)" I yell at him.

Bruce moves to cross the room to remove Clark, but I put a hand on his to restrain him. There's no telling how Clark might react. On red K he's unpredictable and his attire certainly suggested that he wasn't himself. The cold gleam in his eyes, only cements my fear that I should have been prepared for this confrontation some day and I'm not. Whatever he's planning, I can only hope that he leaves me and the man I love in one piece, which is more than I can say for what he'd done in the past.

Clark looks straight into my eyes. "I loved you, when I was about to throw Davis into the Phantom Zone I stopped because you asked me to, I risk the world because I was afraid to lose you, and that moment I realize I loved you more than the waking world. But you left me, I pushed myself to the brink of exhaustion trying to find you. You broke my heart choosing him, protecting him."

"Clark, don't do this. Not now," Oliver pleads with the man he once called his friend. None of them had seen him since Doomsday. He'd left everyone. They all know what a huge mistake she'd made keeping Davis and the truth hidden but it was in the past, they couldn't change what happened.

"And you, Oliver, broke my trust. You know kryptonite hurts me, but did you ever understand how much? I have been shot, stabbed, burned alive and when I was human I felt everything, but that pain is nothing to kryptonite. It feels like your whole body on fire, every nerve ending is shooting pain signals directly to your brain, and it never ceases only increasing, every second feels like forever and the pain keeps building. Did you hear my screams, probably not as my breath is literally boiling in my lungs and I can barely moan with the agony. I begged you not to do it, as I lay lying in the dirt abandoned by one of my best friends. Did you even look back?"

"Never again," Clark slowly pulls out a metal box, I realize that it's the lead box that Clark once used to hold Lana necklace in. It was the same box the Kent's kept the only piece of kryptonite they had remaining on their property for emergencies.

I know everyone in the room is holding their breath right along with me. I saw the green tinge as he lifts the lid and even though I wish I felt nothing for him anymore, I'm afraid for him. For what he's about to do, for his state of mind, for everyone here. Afraid by the way my heart's in my throat over the thought of him in pain again. Just the way it always was.

Clark tips the box and dumps a kryptonite rock into his hand and nothing happens. Clark crushes the rock in his fist and looks at Oliver. "Never again will I be left lying on a road abandoned by one of my best friends."

"Clark, what the hell are you talking about?" Lois is starting for him, waving her hand at him. Angry over his insinuation that her husband would ever intentionally hurt him. "Where have you been for the past three years," she yells. "Where were you that was so damn important or off the map that I had to listen to your mother beg every day to see her son? Where were you that you could not see your dying mother," Lois screams at him, inches from his face now.

Clark looks at Lois coolly, indifferently. "I was there with my mom before she died, I held her in my arms and told her I would always love her. And when she left this world, I whispered in the darkness, 'now you will never have to see what I will have to do to save this world."

He brushes past her and looks at me again. "Chloe, I read all your stories. They were good, but you never got what you always wanted. Your Pulitzer Prize winning story. So here's my wedding gift to you, write my story. All of it. Earn your Pulitzer, it what you always wanted."

I feel a chill race up my spine. This isn't the Clark I remember, not even the one that said goodbye and walked away. I'm afraid to ask, but I say the words anyway, "Why Clark why now?"

"Because it time. It's time I stop hiding and reveal myself to the world, before I bring it to it's knees," he says the words with the hint of a chilling smirk and with a wink he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"How the hell did Clark do that?" Lois shrieked.

"Lois, clam down," Oliver said while trying to hug Lois.

"No I won't calm down."

"Lois, Clark is the Red Blue blur," Oliver told her in the calmest voice he could have.

"Oliver, that was not you are secret to tell," Chloe said, while being hugged by Bruce.

"Chloe, Clark gone crazy, we have no idea what he going to do now. If we're going to be prepared, she had to know the truth," Oliver argued. Lois and Clark had history. Clark had been more than a little hung up on her before he disappeared. He didn't want his wife at a disadvantage, should Clark confront her alone. Forewarned is forearmed.

"Chloe, you know I love you and I trust you, but please tell me what is going on. I just found out Clark the Blur. The hero I wrote about. The guy I really admired, he singled-handedly cleaned up and inspired the citizens of Metropolis but he hates Oliver and said he broke his mind. Now you're scared. You never been scared of Clark before please tell me what is going on."

"Clark's not human," Chloe whispered softly, realizing that Clark had practically outed himself already with all he'd ranted to them. He'd given her the green light to put his story in print, even if it had been a parting taunt more than anything else. "He's from a plant called Krypton. His planet was going to explode. His parent sent him to Earth in a spaceship that landed in Smallville during the first meteor shower. He has power, Lois. He strong, fast, invaluable, has heat vision, can hear a pin drop from a mile away, he can see through anything except lead, basically everything people speculated about the Blur and you wrote about in your stories you can assume are true."

"What happen with Oliver? And what's Kryptonite? I remember little green rocks that we found on Clark once. He was hurt really bad. Is that what those rock were?" (Lois and Chloe had to dig Clark out of a shallow grave once. He'd been buried with Kryptonite).

"There was a man from Krypton. He was sent to Earth the same time as Clark by his father's enemies. He was said to be the ultimate destroyer. But when he arrived had a human body. Think Bruce Banner, and the Hulk. Oliver wanted to kill Davies when he was human. Clark wanted to separate them, so Oliver used Kryptonite on him, and left him in the road for hours while they tried to stop Davis without Clark. In the end, Clark was saved by Jimmy and we separated Davis from the Doomsday Beast and Clark buried Doomsday miles under the ground."

"What about Davis, he must have gone crazy after all those year with Doomsday inside of him. And Tess had a theory that it was actually Davis that killed all those people buried in Chandler's Field. Oliver said Jimmy was the first one to actually suspect Davis but no one believed him. Tess said Jimmy was the one who supplied her all the evidence he'd collected."

Chloe felt tears well in her eyes. "Jimmy paid the price for our mistake."

"And Kryptonite, what is that?" Lois asked, looking from Chloe to Oliver and back to her cousin.

"Kryptonite are radioactive pieces of Clark's home planet, and the only thing on Earth that can hurt him," Oliver said taking Lois' hand.

"What does that mean? If Clark really gone evil, then nothing on this Earth can stop him?"

"It's not the only way, magic affects him too. Zatanna was able to Hex him remember?" Oliver pointed out.

Chloe shook her head. "She only granted his wish. Clark might be vulnerable to magic but we can't count on it to stop him. There might be a way. Bart can you take me somewhere?" she asked, turning to the speedster.

"Sure anywhere you want to go," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Bart, I need you to take me to Clark's fortress."

Bruce held her tighter. "I'll go with you."

Chloe turned to him and put a staying hand on his chest. "No, the fortress might destroy you, I have to go alone."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "But Bart's going."

Chloe shook her head. "Bart's faster than anyone on the planet. He's just getting me there. He can't stay either. Clark's fortress houses a superior alien artificial intelligence that doesn't take kindly to intruders. I've been many times before, it knows me. I can't risk anyone else. I'll be fine, I promise."


End file.
